The conventional wind turbine for producing power is tower mounted and employs two or three blades cantilevered out from a central axle which in turn drives a generator by means of a step-up gearbox. It is thought that 300 feet is about the maximum feasible diameter and hub height for a wind turbine of this design; that a greater diameter and hub height would involve disproportionately increased costs for such turbine components as the tower, the blades, and the step-up gearbox. The present invention instructs how a wind turbine may be designed so that turbine diameter and operational height may be increased to many times this 300 foot limit and at the same time become an economical means of converting the wind's power into useful energy.